


Cause for Immediate Retraction

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [444]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25045021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Sterekdrabbles challenge for 06/19/20: "vacuum, earth, extraterrestrial”
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [444]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Cause for Immediate Retraction

**Author's Note:**

> Sterekdrabbles challenge for 06/19/20: "vacuum, earth, extraterrestrial”

“On the second day of the extraterrestrial invasion,” the melodramatic voice-over boomed, “the aliens revealed their ultimate weapon: A giant vacuum to suck up all life on earth!”

Derek groaned. “Stiles, _please_ , I’ll do anything you ask if we can watch something else.”

“I thought you _liked_ old low-budget sci-fi movies!”

“Not _all_ of them.”

“Fine. Then about this doing anything I ask.”

_Uh oh_ , Derek thought.

“Can I tickle you?”

Stiles knew exactly where on Derek’s body the werewolf was most vulnerable. He was already twiddling his fingers and grinning devilishly.

So… Derek decided he’d watch the awful movie.


End file.
